yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/18
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَلَيْسَتِ التَّوْبَةُ لِلَّذِينَ يَعْمَلُونَ السَّيِّئَاتِ حَتَّى إِذَا حَضَرَ أَحَدَهُمُ الْمَوْتُ قَالَ إِنِّي تُبْتُ الْآنَ وَلَا الَّذِينَ يَمُوتُونَ وَهُمْ كُفَّارٌ أُولَئِكَ أَعْتَدْنَا لَهُمْ عَذَابًا أَلِيمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve leysetit tevbetü lillezıne ya'melunes seyyiat hatta iza hadara ehadehümül mevtü kale innı tübtül ane ve lellezıne yemutune ve hüm küffar ülaike a'tedna lehüm azaben elıma Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Tövbe, o kişilerin tövbesi değildir ki kötülüklerde bulunup dururlar da sonucu içlerinden birine ölüm gelip çattı mı işte şimdi tövbe ettim ben der ve kafir olarak ölenlerin tövbesi de tövbe değildir. O kişilerdir onlar ki onlar için elemli bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Ali Bulaç Meali Tevbe; ne, kötülükleri yapıp-edip de onlardan birine ölüm çatınca: 'Ben şimdi gerçekten tevbe ettim' diyenler, ne de kafir olarak ölenler için değil. Böyleleri için acı bir azab hazırlamışızdır Ahmet Varol Meali Kötülükleri işleyip de içlerinden birine ölüm geldiğinde: "Ben şimdi tevbe ettim" diyenlerin tevbeleriyle kâfir olarak ölenlerinki ise geçerli değildir. Bunlar için acıklı bir azap hazırladık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Yoksa, (makbul) tövbe, kötülükleri (günahları) yapıp yapıp da kendisine ölüm gelip çatınca, "İşte ben şimdi tövbe ettim" diyen kimseler ile kâfir olarak ölenlerinki değildir. Bunlar için ahirette elem dolu bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Yoksa (makbul) tövbe, kötülükleri (günahları) yapıp yapıp da kendisine ölüm gelip çatınca, “İşte ben şimdi tövbe ettim” diyen kimseler ile kâfir olarak ölenlerinki değildir. Bunlar için ahirette elem dolu bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Yoksa kötülükleri yapıp yapıp da içlerinden birine ölüm gelip çatınca "Ben şimdi tevbe ettim" diyenler ile kafir olarak ölenler için (kabul edilecek) tevbe yoktur. Onlar için acı bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Edip Yüksel Meali Sürekli kötülük işleyen ve kendilerini ölüm yakalayınca, "Ben artık tövbe ettim," diyenlerin tövbesi geçersizdir. İnkarcı olarak ölenlerin de tövbesi geçersizdir. Onlar için acıklı bir azap var. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Yoksa günah işleyip de kendisine ölüm gelince: "İşte ben şimdi tevbe ettim." diyen kimselerin tevbesi kabul edilmez. Kâfir olarak ölenlerin de tevbeleri kabul edilmez. İşte bunlara ahirette can yakıcı bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Yoksa kabahatleri yapıb yapıb da tâ her birine ölüm gelince işte ben şimdi tevbe ettim diyen kimselere tevbe yok, kâfir oldukları halde ölenlere de yok, bunlar işte bunlara biz elîm bir azab hazırlamışızdır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve tevbe o kimseler için değildir ki, günahları yapar dururlar. Vakta ki kendilerinden birine ölüm gelip çatınca, «Ben şimdi tevbe ettim,» der ve kâfir oldukları halde ölenler için de değildir. İşte biz onlara elim bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Muhammed Esed Oysa ne ölüm anına kadar kötülük işleyip duran, ama o an gelip çattığında “Şimdi tevbe ediyorum!” diyenlerin 16 tevbesi kabul edilecektir, ne de hakikat inkarcısı olarak ölenlerin; Biz, işte böylelerine şiddetli bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Suat Yıldırım Yoksa makbul tövbe, kötülükleri yapıp edip de sonra kendilerinden birine ölüm gelip çattığında: “İşte ben şimdi tövbe ettim.” diyenlerin tövbesi değil. Kâfir olarak ölen kimselerin tövbesi de değil. İşte öylesi kimselere, çok acı veren bir azap hazırladık. * Süleyman Ateş Meali Yoksa kötülükler yapıp yapıp da nihayet kendilerine ölüm gelip çatınca: "Ben şimdi tevbe ettim" diyenlere ve kafir olarak ölenlere tevbe (af) yoktur. Onlar için acı bir azab hazırlamışızdır! Şaban Piriş Meali Ölüm gelip çatana kadar günah işleyip de tam o zaman:-Ben şimdi tevbe ediyorum, diyenlerin tevbesi, tevbe değildir. Kafir olarak ölenlerin tevbesi de yoktur. Onlara acıklı bir azap hazırladık. Ümit Şimşek Meali Yoksa, kötülükleri işleyip durduktan sonra ölüm gelip çattığında “Ben şimdi tevbe ettim” diyen kimsenin veya kâfir olarak ölenlerin tevbesi değildir. Öyleleri için Biz acı bir azap hazırladık. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yoksa, kötülükleri yapıp yapıp da her birine ölüm geldiğinde, "işte şimdi tövbe ettim" diyenler için tövbe yoktur. Küfre batmış olarak ölenlere de tövbe yoktur. Böylelerine biz korkunç bir azap hazırladık. Yusuf Ali (English) Of no effect is the repentance of those who continue(526) to do evil, until death faces one of them, and he says, "Now have I repented indeed;" nor of those who die rejecting Faith: for them have We prepared a punishment most grievous. * M. Pickthall (English) The forgiveness is not for those who do ill deeds until, when death attendeth upon one of them, he saith: Lo! I repent now; nor yet for those who die while they are disbelievers. For such We have prepared a painful doom. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri